Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for clearing crop debris for use with planters and other agricultural implements. In particular, the present invention relates to a crop clearing apparatus that uses a pair of rotatable discs with a plurality of teeth to clear debris.
Description of the Related Art
Crop debris clearing devices for use with planters and other agricultural implements are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,240,627 and 7,832,345 issued to Whalen et al. disclose debris clearing discs that have sharpened outer edges. However, Whalen et al.'s debris clearing discs do not include sharpened leading edges and other features that have been incorporated into the Applicant's invention to improve the ability of the discs to clear debris and cut residue in the soil.
There is a need in the industry for an improved crop debris clearing apparatus for use with agricultural implements.